


El Poema de Vegeta

by Enigmatek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatek/pseuds/Enigmatek
Summary: Un poema escrito por Vegeta para Goku después de su muerte. (Traducción)Gracias a Dark Dragon Dreamer por su permiso para la traducción.





	El Poema de Vegeta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDragonDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragonDreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Vageta's poem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668307) by [DarkDragonDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragonDreamer/pseuds/DarkDragonDreamer). 



Te mantienes a mi lado mientras caigo

¿Cuántas veces he caído ya...?

Demasiadas para contarlas, al menos eso sé.

Pero por ti, solo por ti, me vuelvo a alzar.

Tú sostienes mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma.

Eres mi vida, mi sangre, mi centro

Tú me levantas y me mantienes cuerdo.

Tú me abrazas y susurras mi nombre.

Mi vida fue larga, pero muy corta contigo.

Por favor, piensa que estoy completo otra vez.

Por ti, quien me ha salvado del infierno.

Mantén la cabeza alta, y no llores.

Que me diste más que la vida misma.

Me diste esperanza, la fuerza para vivir.

Me diste sueños y el derecho sentir.

Y aunque me he ido recuerda esto

Soy tuyo por siempre, en corazón, mente y cuerpo.

Tienes mi alma.

Nos encontraremos de nuevo, te lo prometo.

Y cuando lo hagamos, están advertidos

No esconderé más lo que siento por ti

Porque cuando arribes, serás mío. 

Te haré mío para que todos lo puedan ver

y golpearé el rostro de aquellos que se atrevan al desprecio.

Eres mi salvador y te extraño con todo mi ser

Pero sé que esta es la pena que debo soportar.

Este es el tormento que debo sufrir por mis pecados.

Y con gusto lo pagaré por la oportunidad de estar de nuevo contigo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, si les ha gustado, vayan a Archive of Our Own y dejen "kudos" en el original: ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/668307 ), y yo haré lo posible para traducir sus comentarios igualmente. Gracias.


End file.
